Alcohol
by Cristal-Libra
Summary: Estando bajo los efectos del alcohol, podemos hacer miles de cosas de las que nos podríamos arrepentir. Eso mismo le podría pasar a Afrodita de Piscis al haber bebido varias copas de más y aparecer frente a la casa de Helena por quién comenzó a sentir extraños sentimientos no precisamente de amistad.
1. Alcohol

**Yo siendo tan fan del DMxHelena, vengo y publico esta cosa xD**

 **Es como un emm... ¿songfict? Soy bien india para estas terminaciones todavía hahahha xD.**

 **Al final del fic explicaré todo mi choro del porque se me ocurrió esto. Espero que sea de su agrado y no me maten mucho porfis :c**

* * *

 **Alcohol**

 _Quisiera ser alcohol, para evaporarme en tu interior._

 _Quisiera ser alcohol, para evaporarme de una vez_

 _Y sentir lo que es pasión_

 _Y sentir que soy querido…_

A pasos torpes se dirigía casi automáticamente a aquella humilde pero acogedora casa en donde vivía un linda y tierna asgardiana de piel blanca, cabello castaño y bellísimos ojos esmeralda. Quería verla. Sólo eso, según él.

Afrodita estaba en un estado de ebriedad que era increíble que aún pudiera sostenerse de pie. Podía beber y beber sin emborracharse tan rápido, incluso, era más resistente al alcohol que su buen amigo y compañero de armas Máscara Mortal que incluso la mayor parte del tiempo era el peli celeste que le tocaba arrastrarlo hasta el cuarto donde se hospedaban temporalmente. Pero a veces, tanto alcohol llegaba a alterar el veneno de su sangre provocando entrar en un estado un poco peor que el de un borracho. Por suerte, esa vez aún se encontraba ligeramente consiente de lo que estaba haciendo. O al menos eso creía el caballero más hermoso.

Su mente era un carnaval de pensamientos y en la mayoría de ellos estaba aquella joven que moría por mirarla. ¿Su nombre? Helena.

El santo tenía aventuras con una mujer diferente casi todos los días junto con el cangrejo, pero a veces se preguntaba que era tener un relación amorosa en donde solamente tenías ojos para tu pareja, pensar en un futuro juntos y compartir besos y noches apasionadas con esa misma persona.

Ya había llegado al lugar y no dudó en tocar la puerta.

Sin mucha espera, salió Helena mirando sorprendida al peli celeste. Pudo notar su fatal estado etílico por el aroma y salió cerrando la puerta detrás de ella para que sus cuatro hermanos menores no se dieran cuenta, que para su suerte, ya estaban dormidos. No podía separar la vista de aquellos hermosos ojos color cielo, había algo en ellos y estaba completamente segura que el alcohol no tenía nada que ver.

Afrodita no podía articular alguna palabra, porque simplemente no podía. Esa mujer estaba comenzando a hacer estragos es su venenoso corazón. Esos bellos ojos verdes tan llenos de vida lo dejaban petrificado. Aunque su belleza no era como el de su diosa o alguna otra del Olimpo, para él, ella era perfecta. Bella. Una sonrisa que comenzaba a desarmarlo de a poco.

-¿Sucede algo Afrodita?- Helena rompió aquel silencio con un tono curioso. Aunque no esperaba una respuesta inmediata.

-Helena…- habló el sueco. No hablaba del todo mal a pesar de su estado pero era notorio en su tono de voz.

Al santo colocó su mano derecha en una de las mejillas de la asgardiana provocando un leve sonrojo haciendo que brotara una tierna sonrisa en él.

-Helena…- volvió a hablar, esta vez, atrayendo ese delicado cuerpo hacia el suyo. Ella podía oler perfectamente el aroma a whisky que emana y el suave calor de su cosmos que al parecer no notaba que comenzaba a encenderlo de a poco- tengo miedo… de decirte…- musitó con un poco de torpeza.

-¿Pasó algo malo?- cuestionó la oji verde con evidente preocupación

Afrodita la abrazó más fuerte enterrando su perfecto rostro entre aquellas suaves hebras castañas aspirando discretamente su aroma. En eso, comenzó a balbucear algunas cosas en sueco que Helena no podía entender. Estaba estática y apenas había atinado en devolverle el abrazo apenas notorio para el dorado.

- _Jag behöver dig._

Por alguna razón, Helena sintió su cuerpo temblar al escuchar esa palabras suecas y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. No sabía que era lo que significaban, pero algo le decía las cosas iban a comenzar a tomar otro rumbo...

Afrodita levantó su rostro y deshizo el abrazo para tomar con ambas manos ese delicado rostro que sostenía, que lo miraba sin saber que estaba pasando y a la vez, que sabía a donde querían llegar las cosas. El comenzó a acercarse hasta acortar la distancia. Podía sentir el aliento nervioso de Helena en su labios. Por parte de ella, permanecía inmovil, no sabía que hacer. Unió sus labios con los de la florista en un tierno beso. Acariciaba sus mejillas con ambas manos. Los dos tenían sus ojos cerrados.

Helena podía saborear perfectamente el alcohol de su boca, aún lo tenía abrazado y no mostraba alguna señal de abrazarlo más fuerte o soltarlo, simplemente, quizás por inocencia e inexperiencia, no sabía que hacer pero lo que si sabía muy bien era que si Afrodita la seguía besando terminaría ebria por el sabor del whisky de sus labios.

Afrodita no quería terminar con aquel beso, mucho menos separarse de ella. Quería beberla como si fuera el mejor whisky del mundo, evaporarse dentro de ella como alcohol... sentirse querido.

Comenzó a mover sus labios para darle un poco de pasión a esa caricia, pero no sentía cooperación por parte de Helena. Le correspondió el beso sin correspondérselo. Que ironía. Terminó por desunir sus labios de los de ella.

-Lo siento- se disculpó el sueco dando un par de pasos hacia atrás haciendo que Helena deshiciera su abrazo y el soltara su rostro, pero le mantenía la mirada. Sabía a la perfección que había cometido un grave error. Pero por culpa de su estado etílico más aquellos sentimientos de sentir amor y la ligera atracción hacia la florista lo habían hecho a orillarse a esa situación: besar a la mujer que su mejor amigo había comenzado a gustarle y no como pasatiempo, si no como alguien con quien quisiera pasar el resto de sus días. Pero se resguardaba en aquellos pretextos diciéndose mentalmente: _"Máscara me ganado con mujeres que han llamado mi atención ¿Por qué no vengarme?" "Ella lo ha mirado varias veces besando a otra mujer"._ Ese último pensamiento lo hizo estrellarse en la realidad por unos momentos: era completamente seguro que Helena sintiera algo por su mejor amigo.

-Perdón por hacerte entender otra cosa- se disculpó la asgardiana bajando la mirada avergonzada. Y si que lo estaba. Usaba todas sus fuerzas para reprimir algunas lágrimas que querían escapar. No sabía porque le había "correspondido" el beso. Era imposible negar que sintió una puñalada al corazón al mirar al cangrejo con otras las veces pasadas, pero ¿por qué tenía que sentirse así, si no eran nada? Y se sintió aún peor al sentir que había "utilizado" a su mejor amigo para desquitarse.

-Será mejor que ya me vaya, no quiero causarte más problemas- dijo el de la doceava casa a modo de despedida pero al querer dar la media vuelta para marcharse, trastabilló provocando la pérdida del equilibrio pero Helena se apresuró a sostenerlo abrazándolo por la cintura y este, sujetándola de los hombros, ahorrándole la caída.

- _Jag älskar dig så mycket_ \- susurró el sueco haciendo que la florista abriera nuevamente los ojos. No sabía que le había dicho, pero tenía la idea de lo que le quería transmitir. Afrodita le sonrió con ternura, el alcohol ya estaba comenzando a hacerle perder la cordura.

- _¿Y ahora como lo llevaré?-_ pensó la oji verde con un dejo de preocupación al observar como el dorado volvía a balbucear en sueco y diciendo otras cosas sin sentido.

-Yo me lo llevaré a casa- se escuchó una voz varonil y seria. El cangrejo había seguido a su mejor amigo al percatarse que se había ido del bar en que estaban. Quería saber con quien se metería para reírse de él al día siguiente, pero su sonrisa desapareció por completo al ver con quien había ido.

-Máscara...- pronunció la joven con un dejo de nervios ¿desde cuándo estaría viendo todo?

-Buenas noches Helena- fue lo único que el santo de Cáncer pudo decir en un intento inútil por disimular tristeza, decepción, coraje y muchos sentimientos más a la vez. Pasó un brazo por la espalda de Afrodita y uno de sus brazos por sus hombros para sostenerlo mejor. Ella no articuló ni una palabra, se quedó parada mirando como aquel par se alejaba cada vez más. Su corazón era un mar de emociones que no podía aclarar mientras en su mente se reprendía una y otra vez lo estúpida que era y algunas lágrimas que retenía, comenzaron a deslizarse por sus blancas mejillas.

Ya más lejos, una delicada lágrima bajaba por el ojo izquierdo del cangrejo al sentirse "traicionado", pero no podía culparlo. El abundante alcohol se había apoderado del peli celeste, pero de su mente no podía borrar aquella imagen de la castaña "correspondiendo" aquel beso. Podía sentir un dolor en su corazón, como si fueran miles de puñaladas o una rosa sangrienta atravesándolo.

Luego de haber dejado a su compañero de armas en aquella posada y recostarlo en su cama, el cangrejo se regresó a aquel bar a seguir bebiendo hasta que varios rayos de luz se colaban por algunas ventanas de vidrio intentando despertarlo y regresarlo a su realidad.

* * *

 ** _Jag behöver dig: Te necesito._**

 ** _Jag älskar dig så mycket: Te quiero mucho._**

 **Tenía la idea de hacer un Afrodita x Helena cuando empecé a escribir de ellos dos en mi primer fic "con su permiso" cuando ya estaba comenzando a ponerse intensa la cosa entre estos dos xD pero no lo había hecho porque no sabía bien como desarrollarlo.**

 **La canción que elegí se llama "Quisiera ser Alcohol" de Caifanes (es de mis favoritas), aunque le queda un poco más a nuestro querido cangrejo a quien le rompí vilmente el corazón, no pude evitar imaginarme a Afrodita en ese situación y pues de ahí surgió esta cosa.**

 **Les juro que le soy fiel al DMxHelena, pero me ganaron las ganas de este emm... ¿crakpairing? (creo que así les dicen a las parejas que ni en sueños se las imaginan emparejadas con equis personaje). Nuestro pecesito también tiene sus encantos, es un amor hahahaha :C, pensaba en hacer un longfict pero no lo sé, aun tengo otro fic que se me está quedando.**

 **Con alguien como Afrodita ¿cómo negarle un beso? *sonrisa pervertida* bueno ya *se pone un poco más seria* la cosa aquí del porque Helena le "aceptó" (entre comillas porque no le quiso seguir la onda muy bien) el beso, puede ser varias cosas: inocencia, estar en modo "mierda ¿y ahora que hago?", quizás para llenar ese vacio que le había dejado el cangrejo al sentirlo inalcanzable por su forma de ser, por lástima al pez, pensando que no lo recordará al día siguiente después de tremenda resaca, etc, etc. Pensé en dejarles ese criterio a su imaginación xD**

 **Me dio lástima el cangrejito oigan :c, bueno, al menos ya experimentó el dolor de una decepción, ya tenemos la esperanza de que se medio componga si es que no mata a Afrodita xD.**

 **Bueno, creo que eso era todo y para los que aun siguen esperando la actualización de "Mas fácil llegar al sol" tranquilitos, ando leyendo para darme ideas y apegarme un poco a la personalidad de Albafica para que no me quede tan extraño xD** **Nos leemos :D**


	2. Extra I: El trato

**¡Chan chan!**

 **Creo que este "oneshot" se alargará otros dos capítulos más, en este solamente expresé las reacciones de Máscara y Afrodita, ya en el siguiente le tocará a Helena.**

 **Lo hice en la madrugada, así que disculpen si se me fue un dedazo, me comí alguna palabra, repetí, o derepente una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra xD**

 **P.D: Los review *cofcof* sslove*cofcof* los contesté en mi fic anterior "personal". No sabía que mi musa me atacara para alargar esta cosa xD.**

* * *

 **El trato**

Tenía una cara de pocos amigos, los cabellos enmarañados, enormes ojeras y un terrible dolor de cabeza. El santo de la cuarta casa de mala gana abrió la puerta de la posada donde se hospedaba y la cerró de un portazo. Eran aproximadamente las nueve de la mañana.

Entró a la habitación en donde había dejado a Afrodita la noche anterior y al pasar, aún seguía tendido en la cama sumido en sus sueños. Máscara frunció el ceño y apretó los puños en signo de molestia y es que, la verdad, sentía cierto odio al mirarlo durmiendo tan tranquilamente. Y no solamente por eso, sino que sabía muy bien que le había arrebatado a esa linda joven de nombre Helena aun después de haberle hecho esa confesión que a labios del cangrejo fue lo más complicado de decir y de admitir. Y entonces llegó su mejor amigo a hacerle esa mala pasada. _"Un buen amigo no hace eso"._ Se repetía cientos de veces en ese momento, pero por otro lado, intentaba convencerse que el alcohol lo había hecho hacer semejante locura y que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Salió inmediatamente de la habitación cerrando con fuerza la puerta detrás de sí sin lograr que el santo de Piscis despertara. Solamente frunció un poco el ceño y continuó en brazos de Morfeo.

Se metió al baño y fue directo a la regadera. El agua tibia caía sobre él sintiendo mucho más molesto el dolor de cabeza pero no le importó, sus pensamientos eran mucho más importantes en ese momento.

Los dedos, índice y medio de ambas manos trazaban pequeños círculos en las sienes de Máscara Mortal de Cáncer, sus orbes azules estaban fuertemente cerrados.

No dejaba de pensar en que aquella linda asgardiana había gustado del caballero de Piscis, aunque a pesar de que el de cabellos celestes siempre le saludaba cortésmente, la trataba casi como princesa y se despedía de ella a veces con un inocente beso en la mejilla ella lo seguía tratando como cualquier amigo a pesar de que Helena podía ser un poco soñadora cuando de hombres guapos se trataba. Pero siempre la forma de la florista cambiaba al dirigirse a él, a ese hombre que fue un completo sádico en su vida pasada y que no le importaba la vida de las personas cuando se trataba de un beneficio propio.

-Pero… quizás sus sentimientos cambiaron con ese beso…- musitó el de cabellos azules aún con el agua corriendo por su morena piel.

Seguía pensando. Helena seguramente se fijaría en alguien con una belleza espectacular como Afrodita. El cangrejo no se sentía el hombre más guapo del mundo, y aunque atraía a muchas mujeres, estaba seguro que era por la forma en como las seducía y ni podían faltar las interesadas que se metían con él a cambio de un trago.

Cerró la llave y respiró profundo.

Tomó una toalla blanca que se encontraba en uno de los estantes y se dispuso a secar su fornido cuerpo para finalmente pasarla por sus cabellos quedando mucho más alborotados al frotarlos con la toalla. Se vistió con una camisa manga larga negra de corte italiano y unos pantalones del mismo color, abrió la puerta del baño y salió descalzo.

Caminó a la cocina y se preparó una taza de café bien cargado para ver si así aminoraba un poco el persistente dolor de cabeza. Luego de haberlo preparado, tomó la taza y se dirigió a la habitación de Afrodita, abrió la puerta y la cerró sin hacer mucho ruido, se sentó en una de las sillas de madera que estaba recargada en una pared situada a un par de metros de la cama donde descansaba el caballero y tomó asiento. Esperaría pacientemente hasta que su compañero de armas despertara.

Ya había pasado cerca de media hora y el caballero de los peces gemelos no mostraba señal alguna de despertar. Máscara ya se había terminado su café y comenzó a desesperarse así que se levantó, dejó la taza en una mesa de madera que estaba por ahí y caminó hasta la pared que estaba frente a él y abrió las cortinas rojas de la enorme ventana permitiendo que la luz del sol entrara bruscamente estrellándose en el bello rostro del guardián de la doceava casa.

El hombre de cabellos celestes engurruñó su semblante llevando la mano derecha a sus ojos aún cerrados y cuando se estrelló en la realidad, la llevó a su cabeza sintiendo que en cualquier momento le explotaría.

-¡¿Pero qué demo…?!- exclamó el caballero molesto entre abriendo sus ojos celestes con mucha dificultad. Si, una de las cosas que lo molestaban bastante era que lo despertaran.

Tardó dos minutos en acostumbrarse un poco a los rayos del astro rey permitiéndole descubrir la silueta de Máscara Mortal que se encontraba cruzado de brazos y con un semblante de seriedad. Se quitó la mano de la cabeza y se recargó en su codo derecho para incorporarse un poco.

-¿Y tú que te traes?- preguntó con notoria confusión.

- _Figlio di puttana-_ habló Máscara en italiano en un tono que no demostraba ni un tipo de burla, juego o alguna broma pesada como solía hacerlo. Afrodita se olvidó inmediatamente de la resaca, arqueó una de sus finas cejas celestes y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos obligándose a tomar asiento en el filo de la cama inclinándose levemente hacia adelante poniendo ambas manos en sus rodillas y mirando directamente a los orbes de su compañero.

-Tal vez sea nacido en Suecia pero aprendí varios idiomas incluyendo el italiano, _jävla bastard._ \- el caballero del cangrejo no entendió que le había dicho puesto que nunca había, ni se interesó por aprender sueco, pero sabía perfectamente que Afrodita le había regresado el insulto. Le había parecido un poco extraño que el doceavo santo pronunciara alguna ofensa o algo parecido ya que era muy cuidadoso con las palabras, a menos que estuviera demasiado molesto, indignado o se diera un golpe demasiado fuerte que necesitara liberarse a través de la palabra. Si acaso lo más que le decía era "tonto" o "idiota" en caso de que el de cabellos azules se pasara con algo y siempre era con tono divertido. Por parte de Máscara, ya estaba acostumbrado a escucharlo maldecir o insultar siempre sin importar la circunstancia.

-Pensaba que te gustaba cuidar tu imagen, "niño carisma"- respondió Cáncer sarcásticamente.

-Ve al grano- ordenó fastidiado a su homólogo.

Máscara le sostenía firmemente la mirada. Pasó casi un minuto y ni uno de los dos se atrevía a hablar. Esa habitación se había instalado la tensión y si alguno de los dos se tratara de Camus, ese lugar ya estuviera congelado con la pura mirada que se lanzaban.

-Me voy- por fin habló el cangrejo retirándose a pasos lentos de ahí y cuando pasó la cama donde aún estaba tomando asiento Afrodita, tres rosas carmesí perfectamente alineadas se clavaron en el suelo justo frente a los pies del cuarto caballero deteniendo en seco su andar.

-No irás a ni un lado- espetó el sueco de pie detrás de Máscara Mortal empuñando amenazadoramente otra de sus rosas demoniacas. Sabía perfectamente que su compañero de armas no jugaba y que las cosas se pondrían realmente mal si no recibía una respuesta coherente.

-No me digas que no recuerdas nada- soltó bruscamente el italiano encarando a su compañero.

-¿De qué hablas?- cuestionó alzando nuevamente una de sus celestes cejas sin comprender nada.

-¡No te hagas el que no sabe!... ¡Traidor!- exclamó levantando cada vez más la voz.

-¿Traidor?- susurró Afrodita aun sin entender, hasta que algunas escenas de la noche anterior aterrizaron en su mente: saliendo ebrio de aquel bar, caminando por aquellas calles empedradas buscando una dirección, esos orbes esmeraldas… un beso de aquellos cálidos labios… ya lo había recordado.

-Supongo que ya lo recordaste- dijo Máscara ladeando la cabeza mirando acusadoramente a su "mejor" amigo.

-Creo que me pasé con las copas- se defendió indiferente el de cabellos celestes. Tenía que admitirlo, su compañero tenía todas las razones del mundo para odiarlo.

-Esa no es excusa.

-De verdad no quería hacerlo, amigo- su tono de voz había cambiado por una de arrepentimiento, relajando su postura y dejando caer la rosa carmesí que empuñaba soltando algunas hojas al hacer contacto con el suelo de madera.

-Pero lo hiciste Afrodita…- un gran nudo se había formado en la garganta del caballero de Cáncer- sabías muy bien lo que sentía por ella, yo no hubiera hecho lo mismo si estuviera en tu lugar.

El caballero de los peces estaba a punto de reclamarle de todas las veces que Máscara Mortal se había metido con las mujeres que habían llamado la atención del pisciano, pero nunca se lo había hecho saber, así que no tenía excusa. Caminó nuevamente a la cama y tomó asiento al borde quedando de perfil izquierdo con su compañero. Liberó un pesado suspiro.

-Puedes matarme si quieres- dijo el sueco con indiferencia mirando el suelo.

El santo de la cuarta casa abrió los ojos al escuchar esas palabras, de verdad Afrodita no se sentía nada bien por lo de la noche anterior. No opondría resistencia si su compañero comenzara a golpearlo hasta extinguir su vida. Apretó los puños y miraba a aquel hombre que se encontraba cabizbajo y como aquella melena azul como el cielo se hacía hacia delante impidiéndole ver el rostro. Suspiró.

-Te gusta… ¿verdad?- soltó el cangrejo un poco más calmado, esperando paciente por la obvia respuesta de su homólogo.

-No lo sé- masculló su respuesta pero su compañero logró entenderle. Giró su cabeza mirando aquella rosa deshojada que había dejado caer hace unos momentos.

-¡¿Cómo que no sabes?!- vociferó haciendo que Afrodita girara nuevamente su cabeza ahora en dirección al cangrejo abriendo bastante sus bellos ojos celestes. Su semblante había cambiado.

-¡Estaba ebrio maldita sea!- contestó en el mismo tono al igual que Máscara, poniéndose bruscamente de pie- ¡Tengo veneno en la sangre! ¡Me pasé de copas e hizo reacción en mi maldito cuerpo!- movía las manos en señal de que estaba comenzando a enfurecerse- ¡¿Sabes lo terrible que me sentí cuando inconscientemente me di cuenta del error que cometí?! ¡Y temía que esto pasara!

El cuarto caballero tragó pesado sin dejar de apartarle la mirada a su compañero de armas. Podía estar completamente seguro que le decía la verdad, pero bien sabía que los ojos son el reflejo del alma y esos orbes celestes le decían muchas cosas.

-Por favor Afrodita- habló el italiano- dime la verdad, ¿te gusta Helena?

El caballero de Piscis estaba seguro que no lo sacaría de ahí, así que respiró hondo antes de contestarle.

-Te seré sincero Máscara Mortal de Cáncer- su tono se volvió serio- no te mentiré que me pareció muy linda y me sorprendió que tuviéramos gustos parecidos, pero estoy seguro que ella sólo tiene ojos para ti.

-No lo creo- ahora fue Máscara quien habló- tú eres perfecto para ella, sólo mírate, le haces honor a la diosa de la belleza y todas las mujeres andan tras de ti.

Afrodita no pudo evitar sonreír haciendo que su orgullo se elevara, pero no era momento de pensar en él mismo, si no arreglar aquel embrollo.

-Hagamos una cosa- el de cabellos azules volvió a hablar- hay que dejar que Helena decida.

-Espera Máscara- intervino serio el sueco- si la presionamos las cosas saldrán mal y a ella la haremos sentir mucho peor.

El cangrejo se quedó pensado. Él tenía razón.

-Deja que las cosas fluyan, amigo.- dijo el bello hombre conjurando otra bella rosa roja en su mano izquierda- hagamos un trato, sea a quien elija, no deberá ser motivo para iniciar una guerra de mil días entre nosotros.

-Está bien- contestó serio pero convencido.

Ambos se acercaron y se dieron un apretón de manos, Máscara aún mantenía su semblante serio al igual que Afrodita. Habían hecho un complicado trato del que no se sabía si serían lo suficientemente maduros para cumplir.

* * *

 ** _Figlio di puttana: Hijo de pu... (ya saben el resto xD ) en italiano._**

 **_Jävla bastard: Maldito bastardo (¿a caso con esa boquita comes Afrodita? lo esperaría del cangrejo ¿pero de ti? xD) en sueco._**

 **Quizás no me quedó taaaaan dramático y no hubo derrame de sangre, fue la idea que traía en la cabeza. Y también me inspiré un poco en un par de amigos que tengo que siempre están peleando y casi siempre son broncas fuertes, me ha tocado verlos y hasta me daba "cus cus" que se fueran a matar en un día de esos. Me basé poquito para crear esta cosa (no peleaban por la razón de Afro y DM, eran cosas más serias).**

 **Bueno, parece que Afrodita le dio a entender que siente algo por ella dejando aún más perturbado al cangrejito, pero hicieron el trato de no ser rivales ni hacer cosas estúpidas, aunque de mascarita creo que todos sabemos que puede hacer locuras por amor. Si en SoG no fue al Yomotsu por el alma de Helena fue porque primero quería vengarla (creo xD) a parte de que no podría revivirla :C.**

 **En unos días publicaré el último capítulo de este mini fic, de veras que me gustó mucho hacerle una continuación todo gracias a esas personitas que me recomendaron continuación si no, ya lo hubiera dejado así en final libre xD.**

 **Nos leemos luego c:**


	3. Extra II: El dolor de las espinas

**¡Aquí el último capítulo de este mini fic! Disfruté mucho escribiéndolo, espero que les guste mucho :D**

 **Reviews:**

 **sslove: Quizás DM no sea de los más populares pero eso no le quita que sea un papasito que provoque hemorragias nasales el imaginarlo bañándose 7u7. Puede que haya golpes, quizás no. Lo descubrirás en este capi xD. Gracias por tu review :3**

 **Los dejo con el capi, ya al final les dejo el chorizo de mis quejas xD**

* * *

 **El dolor de las espinas**

Ya era medio día y la florería de Helena había comenzado con sus ventas habituales vendiendo desde sencillos ramilletes de margaritas hasta arreglos conformados de diversos tipos de flores. Pero particularmente ese día, la asgardiana tenía la cabeza en otro lado ya que confundir un girasol con un tulipán había ganado las confundidas miradas de sus hermanos y de los compradores. Se sintió avergonzada y les pedía disculpas como si hubiera cometido un grave pecado.

- _Pero que día-_ pensaba un poco agotada emocionalmente sobándose las sienes con sus dedos.

Seguía sumida en los torbellinos de su mente cuando una voz y un gigante ramo de rosas carmesí la devolvieron a la realidad.

-Ya llegó el pedido de rosas que te hacía falta Helena- habló alegremente un adulto de aproximadamente cincuenta años con algunas canas teñidas en su corto cabello castaño- desde la llegada de Yggdrasil estas flores se ponen cada vez más bellas, estoy seguro que las venderás en un solo día.

La joven de orbes esmeralda no alejaba la mirada de ese ramo que le recordaba a cierta persona de cabellos del color del firmamento a plena luz del día.

-Afrodita…- susurró.

-¿Eh?- el hombre la miró detenidamente sin entender por qué la castaña pronunció aquel nombre- ¿Afrodita?

-¿Uh?- la fémina subió sus ojos abiertos como platos al rostro del vendedor, por fin liberándose de sus pensamientos- ¡Ay! ¡Disculpe señor!- se inclinó a modo de disculpa. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas. Se sentía tonta por la forma en que se estaba comportando.

-¡Ya sé a qué Afrodita se refiere!- exclamó positivamente dejando la mercancía sobre la mesa de madera en donde se encontraban el resto de las flores- ¡No me digas, te enamoraste de él!- esbozó el mayor una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja llevando ambas manos a la cintura.

-¡Espere!- Helena recobró la compostura mucho más sonrojada- ¡Yo no…!- intentó darle una explicación pero fue en vano.

-Es un buen muchacho, incluso hace poco me dio unos concejos de cuidados para las rosas. ¡Es una suerte que haya llegado a Asgard!- liberó una sonora risa de satisfacción- ustedes dos harían una excelente pareja, te ayudaría bastante en tu florería. Si se fija en ti serías muy afortunada, casi todas las mujeres de aquí andan tras sus huesos, deberías de darte prisa Helena. Aunque eso sí…- hizo una pequeña pausa mientras la florista deseaba que se la tragara la tierra- creo que a veces se le pasan un poco las copas, deberías de controlarle un poco ese vicio- eso último lo dijo en un tono un poco más estricto pero aun manteniendo su postura.

-Pero señor, yo…- nuevamente fue interrumpida.

-Fuera de eso es perfecto para ti, tendrían unos hijos hermosos… errr- el adulto detuvo su plática al percatarse que la joven que tenía frente a él ya no se estaba sintiendo muy cómoda con la conversación- ¡Discúlpame Helena! Creo que me dejé llevar por mi imaginación- se rascó la nuca con la mano derecha un poco avergonzado.

-No… no se preocupe señor- intentaba disimular lo incómoda que se estaba sintiendo.

-Ya te dije pequeña, no lo piense mucho- le guiñó un ojo para luego comenzar a marcharse- por cierto- se detuvo- no le vayas a hacer mucho caso a ese muchacho que parece ser su amigo, se ve que es una mala influencia. Dicen que se mete con cuanta mujer se encuentra y se emborracha hasta perder la conciencia. Estoy completamente seguro que es él quien arrastra al pobre de Afrodita al mal camino.

Después del largo sermón de aquel hombre explicando que Máscara Mortal era un vil demonio y Afrodita un Dios del Olimpo que no rompe ni un plato, se retiró dejando a una Helena sin saber cómo reaccionar. A veces aquel hombre podía ser un tanto exagerado. Si tan sólo supiera que el caballero de las rosas era igual o peor de mala influencia…

La florista liberó un pesado suspiro que se había acumulado y comenzó a acomodar, con ayuda de sus hermanos que acababan de regresar con algunos panecillos de las ventas que habían sacado ese día, las bellas rosas carmesí para que llamaran la atención.

Cada flor que tomaba, le recordaba al bello caballero. Esos hermosos ojos celestes tan hipnóticos eran lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza y ese inconfundible olor a rosas que desprendía de su cuerpo gracias a todos los años que convivió entre ellas.

Al querer tomar otra de las rosas para ponerla en uno de los botes con agua, se pinchó un dedo con una de las espinas. El dolor hizo que inmediatamente levantara su mano a la altura de su vista y se pusiera a buscar el pinchazo. Aquel dolor le hizo recordar el beso de la noche anterior. Aquel beso dolía al igual que las espinas.

Recordó el sabor del whisky de sus labios, sus poderosas pero delicadas manos acariciando sus mejillas y sus brazos envolviéndola en un abrazo que podría jurar que nada malo le pasaría. Pero sabía que no podía ser él mismo por la gran cantidad de alcohol que había bebido y seguramente no recordaría nada, o al menos eso era lo que ella creía.

Sentía como las dudas seguían apoderándose de ella, no sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer. Su corazón estaba siendo clavado por pequeñas espinas de incertidumbre y su mente era presa de la confusión.

Apreciaba muchísimo a Afrodita, aparte de considerarlo un hombre con una belleza fuera de otro mundo, la encantaba la manera en como la trataba; tan caballeroso y lindo. Comenzaba a darse cuenta hace unos días que la miraba con otros ojos, esos orbes celestes brillaban como las estrellas de la constelación de Piscis al estar con ella y no pasaba desapercibido esas veces en que "accidentalmente" rosaba su mano con la de ella.

No podía negar que era muy tierno y que cualquier mujer que quisiera caería rendida a sus pies, pero en la mente de la castaña también había otro intruso que le había estado robando el sueño: un caballero de cortos y alborotados cabellos azules como el fondo del mar al igual que sus orbes. Sabía bien como era su tosca forma de ser, pero cuando estaban ellos solos hablando de cualquier cosa, las cosas eran muy diferentes. El corazón de la asgardiana latía tan rápido, sentía "mariposas" en el estómago aleteando velozmente y sus ojos reflejaban felicidad al verlo llegar. Tampoco podía dejar pasar por alto aquellos detalles que tenía con ella: a Máscara le gustaba jugar cartas y apostar y siempre que podía, aunque fuera poco lo que ganara, lo dejaba en una pequeña bolsa a la entrada de su puerta y aunque no le decía que era él, sabía perfectamente que el santo la ayudaba con lo que podía.

-Qué difícil es esto- musitó tomando suavemente su cabeza con ambas manos, bastante turbada.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó una amable voz que venía detrás de Helena haciendo que se diera vuelta rápidamente para ver de quien se trataba.

-Tú eres…- susurró encontrándose con unos bellos ojos agua marina.

-Perdón por asustarte Helena- se disculpó Mu moviendo las manos en señal de que estaba un poco avergonzado- iba pasando por aquí y te miré algo perturbada- confesó.

Helena y Mu se habían conocido hace ya tiempo desde que los caballeros revivieron en Asgard. Cuando el lemuriano iba pasando por aquella florería, la joven no pudo evitar en decir "que curiosos puntos llevas en la frente". Sí, a veces Helena podía llegar a tener tanta confianza en sí misma que muy pocas cosas que hacía la avergonzaban, pero gracias a ello, comenzó una amistad con el caballero de Aries a pesar de que intercambiaban palabras muy pocas veces debido a las investigaciones que este hacía del Yggdrasil ausentándose hasta por varios días.

-No te preocupes Mu- movía lentamente su mano derecha a los lados como un saludo- todo está bien conmigo, sólo estoy pensando en cómo acomodar todas estas flores.

-¿Segura que es sólo eso?- habló el de los cabellos lilas no muy convencido.

-¡Claro!- una sonrisa nerviosa la delataba.

-Las espinas de las rosas duelen si no tienes cuidado- concluyó el de la primera casa dando a entender que ya sabía lo que ocurría. Sonrió de medio lado y cerrando sus ojos dio media vuelta avanzando nuevamente para continuar con su camino.

-¡Espera!- la castaña lo llamó por impulso haciendo que el carnero detuviera su andar sonriendo ahora triunfante.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme?- volvió a voltear quedando frente a Helena como hace unos segundos, abriendo nuevamente sus orbes agua marina.

-Ocupo un concejo- confesó entrelazando los dedos de sus manos y liberando un suspiro con un dejo apesadumbrado.

La castaña comenzó a contarle absolutamente todo de inicio a fin, sin dejar de atender la florería por supuesto. Sus hermanitos iban de aquí allá atendiendo a la clientela que para su suerte, estaban teniendo muchas ventas ese día. Al parecer muchos extranjeros visitaban aquella ciudad y se maravillaban por las bellas flores que tenían, especialmente por las rosas que se estaban vendiendo rápidamente.

-…y ahora no sé qué hacer…- terminó su relato sintiéndose un poco mejor al liberar todo ese estrés.

-A sí que traes de un ala a mis camaradas- sonrió divertido el caballero.

-¿Tus camaradas?- cuestionó la fémina abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Sí, son mis compañeros- explicó en un tono amable- no solemos hablarnos mucho, pero trabajamos juntos. Aunque confieso que a veces Máscara Mortal puede llegar a ser un cabeza dura y Afrodita suele estar discutiendo con el todo el tiempo, pero no dejan de ser buenos chicos- añadió.

Helena soltó una pequeña risa.

-Ahora, volviendo a lo importante- se puso serio cruzándose de brazos- ¿por qué besaste a Afrodita? Tampoco puedes ir por la vida plantándole besos a medio mundo, menos en estado etílico.

-Es que… no sé qué me pasó…- contestó avergonzada.

-¿Qué sientes por él?

-No lo sé.

-¿Y por Máscara?

-Yo…- hizo una pausa bajando la mirada al suelo pedregoso- no sé…

-Helena- habló nuevamente Mu- no juegues con ellos…

-¡No estoy jugando con ellos!- exclamó levantando la cabeza apuñando las manos- es que…- volvió a bajar la mirada avergonzada por su reacción- no sé qué pensar, no sé qué es lo que siente mi corazón- pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a nacer en esos ojos esmeralda.

-Deberías tomarte tu tiempo y aclarar muy bien tus sentimientos- colocó una de sus manos en el hombro izquierdo de la castaña- no creo que quieras lastimarlos, especialmente a Máscara- la joven volvió a levantar su mirada exponiendo sus lágrimas- puede llegar a ser un tonto, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo tiene su corazón. He visto lo que ha hecho por ti y estoy completamente seguro que lo hace de buena fe. Tampoco te estoy diciendo que a fuerzas tienes que elegirlo- aclaró- sólo quiero decirte que tú te impresionas muy fácil con un hombre guapo, no confundas amor con admiración. Piénsalo bien.- le guiñó un ojo y retomó su camino dejando a una Helena completamente pasmada.

El caballero de Aries había descubierto las nobles acciones de su compañero de armas al seguirlo una noche por curiosidad saliendo de uno de los bares con una bolsa de monedas en la mano. Al principio no daba crédito a lo que miraba y sabía que varios de sus compañeros podían apostar hasta su armadura dorada por mirar al cangrejo en ese plan.

Pasó toda la tarde pensado en las palabras de Mu y en lo que su corazón sentía. Miraba las pocas rosas que aún le quedaban, luego el cielo que estaba comenzando a colorearse de anaranjado y finalmente a sus hermanitos regresando de comprar algunas frutas con el dinero que les había dejado el caballero de Cáncer hace dos días atrás.

- _"No confundas amor con admiración"…-_ dijo para sí misma en voz baja.

-¿Dijiste algo Helena?- preguntó el mayor de los niños.

-Sólo pensé en voz alta- se excusó acariciando la negra cabellera del infante.

Este sólo sonrió, le entregó una manzana a su hermana quien tomó gustosa y regresó con sus demás hermanos a compartir lo que había comprado. Dejó la fruta sobre la mesa y volvió a mirar la única rosa que quedaba. Sonrió ampliamente y sus mejillas se colorearon carmesí.

-Buenas tardes Helena- se escuchó una suave, elegante y amable voz varonil haciendo que la florista dirigiera su mirada esmeralda de dónde provenía.

-¡Afrodita!- pronunció ligeramente sonrojada.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos. Los orbes celestes del santo brillaban al mirarla pero a la vez, reflejaban cierta culpa y pena por lo ocurrido; en cambio, los esmeralda de Helena lo miraban turbada.

-Quiero disculparme- habló Afrodita con un tono de voz un tanto apenado- no debí haberme aparecido así en tu casa y mucho menos besarte- la miró con seriedad temiendo por la respuesta de la asgardiana.

-Creo que soy yo la que debe disculparse- dijo seriamente bajando la cabeza- quizás hice que pensaras otras cosas y juro que esa no era mi intención…

-Shhh- la interrumpió tomando delicadamente su mentón con su mano derecha- fue culpa de los dos, yo por ebrio y tú por seguirme la corriente- soltó divertido el de cabellos celestes haciendo que ambos rieran por el comentario.

Sentía unas terribles ganas de besarla de nuevo, verla sonriendo, tan feliz… de verdad la deseaba, no tenía ni una duda en su corazón pero no podía presionarla ni atrevería a revelarle sus sentimientos creyendo casi perfectamente que aquella flor ya la cuidaría alguien más.

-Tengo que irme- habló nuevamente el de la doceava casa retirando su mano- nos veremos luego- se despidió para luego alejarse de ahí.

Helena se sintió tan aliviada que no hubiera ocurrido ni un problema con aquel joven que comenzó a estimar tanto. Estuvo casi media hora sumida en sus pensamientos hasta que se vieron interrumpidos nuevamente por otra voz masculina.

-Helena…- llamó con voz temblorosa.

-Máscara…- respondió de igual forma que el joven.

-¿Ya estás por cerrar la florería?

-En media hora más.

-¿No importa si me quedo y luego te acompaño a ti y a tus hermanos a tu casa?- sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente de rojo haciendo para Helena una visión bastante tierna de aquel tosco hombre.

-Me encantaría- le sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron como las estrellas de la bóveda celeste.

No muy lejos detrás de una pared, cierto santo de Piscis los observaba, especialmente a ella en cómo sus orbes brillaban al hablar con su mejor amigo y en como su sonrisa no desaparecía. Sostenía su característica rosa carmesí en su mano derecha y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-¿Te sientes bien Afrodita?- cuestionó una tranquila voz.

-Mejor que nunca Mu- respondió sin voltear a ver a su compañero que estaba detrás de él. Sabía muy bien quién era.

-No podemos mandar el corazón…- el de la primera casa quiso decirle otras de sus sabias frases pero fue rápidamente interrumpido.

-Creo que te hizo daño juntarte tanto con Shaka- comentó Piscis en tono socarrón- tranquilo amigo, no pasa nada- cambió su tono a uno tranquilo- el amor es así, nunca se sabe que puede pasar, a veces toca suerte, otras no nos toca tanta.

-Dime la verdad Afrodita- habló serio- ¿de verdad la amas?

El de cabellos celestes liberó un suspiro.

-Como no te imaginas Mu- confesó- la amo tanto que quiero verla feliz con el hombre que ama.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el carnero abriera desmesuradamente los ojos. En su vida se hubiera imaginado a aquel caballero orgulloso que parecía no importarle mucho ese tipo de cosas, pero sus pensamientos cambiaron al escucharlo pronunciar cada una de esas palabras con gran sinceridad.

-Si te estás preguntando si estos sentimientos son reales- habló nuevamente el de cabellos celestes- si lo son. Porque ya me había enamorado una vez. No te mentiré que había creído que esta vez mi amor sería correspondido; que sería la rosa más bella que adornara mi jardín… pero las cosas pasan por algo, me pone feliz que el afortunado haya sido Máscara Mortal y sé muy bien que cuidará de ella. Helena es la más hermosa de todas las rosas y ahora fui yo quien se lastimó con sus espinas. Al contrario de ponerme triste, me hace maravillosamente feliz el verla feliz.

-Afrodita…- el primer santo ya no supo que decir, no sabía que su compañero ya había experimentado aquel sentimiento que tenía la capacidad de sanar y herir a la vez. Sólo lo miró como dio lentamente una media vuelta quedando frente a él impidiendo mirar sus ojos celestes por los mechones de cabellos que los cubrían.

-En poco tiempo esto pasará- comentó el caballero de Piscis pasando por un lado de su homólogo.

-No lo creo, amigo- musitó el de cabellos lilas mientras observaba como se iba alejando. Sabía perfectamente que tardaría en superar a la florista, pues pudo percatarse perfectamente en como una lágrima iba descendiendo por uno de sus celestes ojos al pasar junto a él.

* * *

 **Se nota que me encanta hacer sufrir a Afrodita a pesar de ser mi caballero favorito hahaha ;c ya le llegará pronto su mujer perfecta, lo juro xD.**

 **Bueno, mi idea al principio era hacer un capítulo centrado en DM y Afro y otro centrado en Helena. La idea de que fuera amiguis de Mu se me ocurrió a última hora y dije: "¿Por qué no?" xD. Y como diría el pecesito, ya se le está pegando lo Shaka xD (He visto en algunos fics que los ponen como buenos amigos pero en el anime sólo he visto que no comparten muchas palabras, pero está padre la idea esa de que sean super amiguitos así como Milo y Camus xD).**

 **El amor duele oigan :c así como las espinas de las rosas y pues lamentablemente nuestro amigo Afrodita le tocó perder pero de verdad está feliz que sea su mejor amigo quien cuide de Helena y aunque no lo admita le duele el corazón sin poder evitar que una lagrimita se le escapara (se me aplastó un poco el corazón escribiendo esa parte ;c) pero como mencioné arribita, ya le llegará el amor, le tengo una sorpresa en el siguiente fic que escriba luego de terminar "más fácil llegar al sol" que vendría siendo otra secuela que escribiré.**

 **Bueno, creo que ya sería todo. Si hay horrores ortográficos, palabras desaparecidas, agregadas de más, letras cambiadas de lugar o algunas incoherencias es porque escribo de madrugada en modo zombie xD.**

 **Nos leemos :D**


End file.
